Prep Work
by VioletLolitaPop
Summary: A Thanksgiving drabble in which there's some kitchen fluff and a sexy turkey.


**xxx**

Title: Prep Work (_Watching too much Top Chef, why yes, I do believe so -facepalm-_)  
Rating: PG-13ish  
Characters/Pairings: Russia/America  
Warnings: Light language, light molestation... Fluff? o.O?

**xxx**

Alfred may have a great deal of love towards fast food and microwavables, but as Ivan watches the blonde sprint from stove to countertop to cupboard to pantry in preparation of his Thanksgiving Holiday, he comes to believe that Alfred's talk of being able to cook was really more than just that.

Or at least he believes so until he sees the blonde open a can of Coca-Cola and use the beverage to baste the honey glazed ham in the oven. He suddenly looses all enthusiasm on participating in the upcoming meal.

"France told me to leave desert to him and it'd be all done when he gets here," Alfred says after pushing the tray back into the oven and closes it once more. "But I still feel like he's gonna bust in here and take over my kitchen like last year."

Alfred holds the wooden spoon in the same manner the other nation holds his trademarked rose and quotes, "Eet eez simply more delectable when freshly prepared, non?" Alfred huffs and places his hands on his hips. "He's such a dick, seriously."

Ivan hums his response, knowing that Alfred has no real interest in a reply since he's done nothing but talk and has yet to let him get a word in edge wise. Which is fine for the Russian, who after offering his assistance in the kitchen finds more entertainment in the sight of Alfred flittering about in a frilly apron ("Liechtenstein made it for me.") with his hair pulled back with a handkerchief than actual participation in conversation.

"England wanted to help out, like always, so I told him to bring salad," Alfred chatters while stirring at a large pot of mashed potatoes. "That's safe, right? I mean, he can't really mess that up… Maybe I should've told him to just bring drinks."

He turns the burner below the pot off and lowers the temperature of the others before turning his attention to the freshly baked turkey stationed in its designated serving tray on the kitchen's island.

"You done with those veggies, big guy?" he asks Ivan stationed at the table.

"Ah, yes," Ivan replies and shows him the bowl filled with chopped up mixed vegetables.

"Bring 'em over, we gotta start plating things already. Everyone's gonna start showing up soon."

Ivan rises up from his seat and brings the bowl over to the island. He places it down beside the turkey platter and instantly moves behind the blonde, wrapping his arms around his waist under the apron and presses them both close together.

"You better not be trying for anything," Alfred tells him as he begins to garnish the plate. "'Cause right now is just not the time."

"I an not _trying_ for anything," Ivan smiles and bends his head lower to rest on Alfred's shoulder. "I am only interested in observing your culinary skill up close."

"I'm sure," the blonde mutters and effectively ignores the press of Ivan's lips against his neck. "How does the turkey look?"

"Hmm… sexy."

Alfred instantly falters and smashes the vegetables in his hand. He wipes them off with a nearby rag and asks, "Did you just call my turkey sexy?"

"To be fair, I was not thinking much about the turkey." And as if to prove the truth behind the statement, Ivan uses one hand to run up Alfred's stomach.

Alfred fishes both of Ivan's hands from underneath the apron and seriously says, "Not now."

"Then later?"

Alfred doesn't answer, instead he chews on his bottom lip and continues to plate vegetables around the cooked bird. It's only after a subtle pink tints his cheeks that he answers with a small, "Maybe."

Ivan rewards his cuteness with a kiss on the cheek.

**xxx**

Disclaimer: Sexy turkey for all!

-There's that apron again...

-Have to thank my lovely Eri for this prompt. If it wasn't for her saying the turkey was gonna be sexy, I would never have wanted to write a fic just to use that.

-And am I the only one who bastes a honey ham in Coke? I have a penpal in France I told him about it and he was all, "I.. Why would you do that?". I feel that much more American. XD

-So yeah, early Happy Turkey Day! For all of you that celebrate it...

-And beware the Black Friday crowds if you go out the day after. Srsly, you can die. :/


End file.
